Porcelana
by Halina.L
Summary: Ela era porcelana em um mundo de papel - Draco e Astória


**Parte 1**

Ambição sempre fora tida como algo ruim, como o brilho maldoso nos olhos dos vilões, como o combustível da desgraça.

Ao menos era isso o que Draco já ouvira. Mas ele não acreditava. Ele pensava que, antes de se ter qualquer coisa, era preciso desejar e tentar alcançar.

Ele desejava Astória Greengrass. E ele iria fazer de tudo para tê-la.

Tudo começou em um domingo. Um domingo cinzento, com neve nas calçadas e ruas semi-desertas. Draco se sentara em uma mesa no canto de um bar bruxo, pedira uma bebida forte e nada para comer. O lugar e o tempo refletiam seu estado de espírito. Não havia nada de alegre ao redor.

Então o sino em cima da porta soou e Draco se virou para ver quem tinha chegado. Hoje em dia ele se pergunta o que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse se virado, ele se pergunta se teria suportado sua miséria, ele se pergunta se teria se tornado o monstro que todos acreditam que ele é. Mas isso não importa mais, pois ele se virou. E ele a viu.

E, o mais importante, Astória o viu também.

Ela andou até onde ele estava e se sentou na cadeira oposta à sua. Seus olhos verdes sorriam com um certo desprazer e uma diversão genuína. Se é que essas coisas pudessem se misturar.

— Ora, ora, se não é Draco Malfoy — disse ela.

O homem estranhou tal aproximação. Por mais que houvesse certa familiaridade na moça, ele não se lembrava de tê-la visto antes. Infelizmente. Pigarreou e falou:

— Eu te conheço?

No momento que as palavras saíram ele quis retirar a rispidez delas. Estava tão acostumado com grosserias que começava a perder a habilidade de se comunicar sem ser na defensiva. Entretanto, a moça não pareceu se importar com seus modos rudes. Ela ainda sorria.

— Não, acho que não — falou dando de ombros. — Mas eu conheço você. — Então estendeu a mão para um cumprimento. — Sou Astória Greengrass.

Haviam flocos de neve em seus cílios e em seu cabelo escuro. Ele se perdeu neles por alguns segundos antes de poder retribuir ao cumprimento.

— Irmã de Daphne Greengras? — inquiriu, agora educadamente.

Astória assentiu.

— Não acho que eu tenha te visto alguma vez — ele continuou. — Estudou em Hogwarts?

— Ah, sim, estudei — ela ainda parecia achar alguma coisa divertida, embora nada naquela conversa ou naquele homem fossem agradáveis aos olhos de qualquer outra pessoa. — E você me viu muitas vezes, apenas não notou.

— Sinto muito por isso — Draco disse. E, incrivelmente, ele sentia mesmo. Ela era bonita e algo em sua voz fazia com que ele quisesse ouvi-la com mais frequência.

Astória o encarou profundamente por alguns segundos e, parecendo concluir que aquilo não levaria a nada, se levantou.

— Bem, foi um prazer te ver, mas eu... — começou, porém foi interrompida pela voz do Malfoy.

— Não. Fique — ele pediu e um traço de simpatia fluiu por sua voz. Simpatia! E ele apenas havia trocado alguma palavras com ela! — Eu te pago um bebida.

Então ela se sentou novamente.

As horas passaram, a conversa foi se tornando amigável, a neve parou de cair e Draco não se importou em pagar mais de uma bebida.

* * *

**Parte 2**

Ele correu os dedos pelas costas nuas da morena ao seu lado na cama. Sua textura, sua cor e sua fragilidade faziam com que ela se assemelhasse a porcelana.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, espalhando o verde deles por todo o quarto e um sorriso preguiçoso se formou em seus lábios assim que notou que Draco a observava. Os raios de sol refletiam nos fios de seu cabelo que caiam indisciplinados por sua face, fazendo com que eles adquirissem um tom suavemente avermelhado. Ruivo. Mas não era o tipo de ruivo doentio dos Weasley. Era mais sério e mais inconstante, mais bonito também. Como Astória.

— Se eu não te conhecesse, poderia supor que está se apaixonando — ela disse de um jeito malicioso.

Draco se inclinou para beijá-la gentilmente na boca.

— Você não deveria supor — ele disse.

E, antes que ela pudesse se magoar com tais palavras, continuou:

— Você deveria saber.

* * *

**Parte 3**

— Eles vão querer uma grande festa, você sabe.

Draco não duvidava das palavras de sua noiva, mas também não as temia.

— Certamente. Mas algum dia eles vão entender que, pelo menos por um tempo, é melhor os Malfoy não chamarem grande atenção.

Ela se aconchegou ao seu lado no sofá. Estava usando seu vestido de noiva, que era de renda preta e ia até a altura de seus joelhos. Uma noiva de preto. Tinha que ser Astória.

Em seu dedo anelar estava o anel de diamantes que um dia pertencera a Narcisa Malfoy. Draco sabia que a mãe ficaria magoada quando descobrisse que os dois não iriam querer uma festa tradicional. Mas ela superaria isso. Conhecia o filho para detectar a felicidade nele.

— Mais vinho? — perguntou Draco. Astória assentiu e ele encheu a taça em sua mão até a metade.

Em menos de alguns minutos estariam partindo para o Ministério da Magia, onde assinariam a certidão de casamento. Não haveriam testemunhas, isso não era necessário no mundo bruxo. Fazia sentido para ambos, eles deveriam se unir na solidão, pois foi na solidão que se conheceram.

Eles se bastavam.

Como deveria ser.

* * *

**Parte 4**

O cabelo loiro platinado, os olhos cinzentos, o formato do queixo e do nariz eram de Draco. Porém, algo na essência, uma certa rebeldia e ousadia já visíveis, derivava de Astória. Scorpius se dirigiu ao pai, que estava sentado do outro lado de uma escrivaninha.

— Como está a mamãe? — perguntou. O timbre de sua voz também era muito semelhante ao de Astória, raramente era possível detectar hesitação nele.

— Ela vai ficar bem, Scorpius — Draco disse. — Vá fazer seu dever de casa.

O menino, que já tinha pouco mais de treze anos, sabia enxergar as mentiras do pai.

— Não, ela não vai — ele disse antes de sair da sala, sua voz tremendo de dor. — Nem você.

* * *

**Parte final**

Draco se sentou em uma poltrona ao lado da cama onde Astória estava deitada e segurou a mão gelada da esposa.

— Está tudo bem, querido — ela disse suavemente, vendo a aflição no rosto do homem que amava. — As pessoas vivem porque algum dia terão que morrer.

— Mas tão cedo, Tori? — ele usou o apelido que criara para ela.

— O tempo é relativo. Não acho que estou indo cedo. Vivi o que tinha para viver. E mais, porque vivi com você.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, pensando, recordando. Por fim, Draco resolveu falar, pois ele precisava ter certeza de que Astória tinha consciência de sua importância. Ele tinha a necessidade, pela primeira vez, de expressar em palavras seu sentimentos.

— Você sabe por que eu te amo, Tori? — a essa pergunta ela apenas o encarou, esperando por mais. — Porque você foi a única pessoa que entendeu que eu não fui o garoto que fez todas as escolhas erradas, mas sim aquele que não teve uma escolha. Porque, dentre todas as pessoas conhecidas que passaram por mim naquele domingo de neve, naquele bar empoeirado, você foi a única que se sentou e bebeu comigo. Porque você é aquela que se casou de preto sem medo do azar. Porque, quando você entrou na minha mansão, em vez de admirar os móveis, olhou para o meu rosto.

Ele se abaixou e beijou sua testa, proferindo a última frase com os lábios encostados em sua pele:

— Eu te amo porque você é porcelana em um mundo de papel.

* * *

**N/a: **Bom, é simples e meio dramática, mas eu gostei dessa história. O tempo que decorre de uma parte para outra não é relevante, então vocês podem supor o que quiseram. Como é a primeira vez que posto nesse site, que tal vocês serem bonzinhos comigo e deixarem reviews?

Beijos e queijos,

Hali.


End file.
